Wireless communication earpieces are well known. Many such devices are designed to couple to a wide area portable communication device, such as a cell phone, by Bluetooth® (a trademark registered to Bluetooth SIG, Inc., Kirkland, Wash., USA). The use of Bluetooth allows the electronics in the earpiece to be quite small and yet audibly robust, and provides both close range audible reception (via an earbud speaker) and transmission (using one or more microphones). Some wireless communication earpieces are available with a mechanically selectable right ear or left ear position.
Referring to FIG. 13, a flow chart 1300 shows some method steps that are used in a wireless communication earpiece
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.